Decisions of the Heart
by fallenangelrei
Summary: Rin is now 15 and she loves her lord, but does her lord feel the same way. Can Sesshoumaru make the right decision? The summary sux, read the story please and review. This is my first fanfic. Be nice. Please ENTER!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so please be nice when you review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters… they belong to Rumiko Takahashi…. hugs Sesshoumaru plush Ayame and Adrian are my Characters, they belong to me!

* * *

Ningen-mortal

Hanyou- half breed

Shikon no tama-jewel of the four souls

Decisions of the Heart - Chapter 1

* * *

**Remembering the Past**

Rin is now 15 years old. It's been a long time since Sesshoumaru let Rin follow him them, Now she was beautiful and lively. Sesshoumaru had never liked humans, but was an exception. She was different, she changed him, and she had melted his cold heart.

"We will be stopping here, Jaken get Rin something to eat" Sesshoumaru called, taking a seat under a tree.

"Yes Milord,"Jaken replied and started off mumbling to himself." That ningen is old enough, why can't she get her own food' he thought, not daring to say it loud, afraid his master might over hear. After all he is the great taiyoukai.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin can get her own food, why won't Sesshoumaru let Rin go?" Rin asked running up to her lord, after all she had heard Jaken's comment as he walked by.

'He, himself didn't know why he wouldn't let her go, he didn't want her to get hurt again.'

Flashback 

"_Lord Sesshormaru, Rin will get something to eat," Rin told her lord._

"_Be careful Rin, do not wander off too far," he said keeping the cold expression on his face._

" _Yes my lord", she had gotten use to it by now. She knew her lord never showed any expression and would certainly not to a human. He would mate a youkai, someone that will keep the blood strong. Unlike herself, a ningen, someone will taint the blood._

"_You must be Lord Sesshoumaru's ningen," a deep voice said behind her, "It's not safe to be alone."A set of claws reached out and held on to her neck. " Now would the great Sesshoumaru keep a human like you around."_

"_Lord Sesshoumaru help me. ……please…help me," Rin cried, grasping for breath._

"_Rin…he thought after hearing her faint cry for help, following her scent he stopped when he got to the clearing where a demon holding Rin stood. "Give my back my Rin." 'Yes… my rin no one lays a finger on her. She belongs to me' _

"_Rin… so this human has a name." Said the demon in disgust. "What happened to our great Sesshormaru, You used to kill every human that crossed your land, why do you pity this one?" the demon questioned as he clutched Rin's neck harder. "Is she special to you?"_

"_Ahh… Rin screamed in pain, "Lord ….Sesshoumauru…"_

"_You are becoming just like you father, falling for a human."_

"_I'm not like my father," he said angrily as his claws purged right through the demon ripping the demon to pieces. "Do not compare me to him!" he said picking up Rin. She had fallen unconcouicus and Sesshoumaru brought her back to Ah Un and Jaken. ' Why do I continue to save her every time. He is probably right…could I have fallen for her?' he thought looking at Rin._

End of Flashback 

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin called shaking Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts and answering Rin's questions.

"It's dangerous in the forest, Rin…"was all he said

Not long, Jaken came back with some fish and rabbits. (awww…poor rabbit became dinner tear…sniff sniff) Rin seeing the rabbit felt sad and decided to eat the fish instead. After finishing she fell asleep by Ah Un.

The next morning,

"Jaken, Rin we will be heading back to the castle." Seshoumaru told them.

"Yes Milord", Jaken answered while trying to pull Ah un. Rin ran along side Sesshoumaru and asked why they were heading back and to her surprise her lord answered her.

Suddenly a storm of wind came by picking up Rin.

"Seshoumaru-sama," cried Rin as she was being lifted.

End of the chapter

* * *

Sorry, I know this one is a bit short but you will have to find out in the next chapter

Please review.

Did I make Rin act out of age? She is supposed to be 15 in here? Well, 10 in the flashback. Please review.

Thank you


	2. one wish, one chance

To prove that I didn't take anything that didn't belong to me (I really didn't!) here is the disclaimer! You guys have to believe me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters… they belong to Rumiko Takahashi…. hugs Sesshoumaru plush Ayame, Minako, Sora and Adrian are my Characters, they belong to me!

* * *

Thanks to those of you that have reviewed.

RIN14

FinalFantasyFangirl

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry, if I took a long time to update, I have to start studying for my finals so I'll continue this after the test. For now I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Ningen-mortal

Hanyou- half-breed

Shikon no tama-jewel of the four souls

* * *

Decisions of the heart –chapter 2

**One Wish, One chance**

"Kagura, What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked pulling Rin behind him and drawing Tokijin. "I'm simply following orders by bringing this ningin to him." Kagura answered before getting on her feather." I'll be back Sesshoumaru, she won't be with you for long." She knew how strong Sesshoumaru was, even if she did fight she would only be able to hold them off for so long. She knew better than to start a fight with him.

"Rin, Are you alright? Sesshoumaru asked her.

" I'm find, my lord."

" We will be nearing a village, you will go get some new clothes and food while you are there, Understand?"

" Hai." Rin answered cheerfully.

Naraku's castle

"Kagura you have failed me yet again. Should I remind you of the punishment," he said clutching his fingers around a glowing red object. Kagura cried out in pain as she clutched her chest, "I'll… get the girl …next… time, please… "There will be no next time Kagura", cutting off her sentence and releasing his hold. Just as Kagura was about to leave the room, Naraku spoke loud enough for her to hear him. " Don't forget Kagura, your life belongs to me, and I will use it however I see fits."

"Damn that Naraku, if only I can get free, away from this castle, away from this pain, away from him, if only." she muttered to herself.

Rin had walked into the village looking at all the different kinds of kimono's she could get. Of course the ones she got at the castle was much more prettier but she would not be back until her lord returns. She needed to get a new one since the one she was wearing now had gotten smaller and her body had started changing. She looked around for a kimono to her pleasing; suddenly she noticed a pink one with sakura petals on it. She paid for it with the gold pieces Sesshoumaru gave her and she then picked up some bread and dried meat before she started to leave.

"I'm sorry," Rin appolized bumping in to an old lady.

"That's fine, could you help me carry this to my hut?" the old lady asked turning to her.

She decided to help her since her lord would be waiting for her anyways. She carried the basket the old lady had dropped and followed her home.

" Thank you for your kindness, please take this," the old lady said holding out a package for her. It was neatly folded in the layers of cloth. "It is a copy of the Shikon no tama. It was created from another priestess after the one form Midoriko appeared. It has been with my family for many years, I will now give it to you. The powers it contains is different that the first one. Make a wish on a full moon and it will come true. You must remember Rin there is only one chance, you mustn't fail."

"Thank you. I understand."

"You don't need to thank me, Rin. You should get ready to go now, your lord is waiting for you is he not?" "Change quickly." She added.

"How did you know my name and my that my lord was waiting for me?" Rin asked curiously. She was shocked at what she heard from the old lady.

"I know many things Rin, you will find out in time." The old lady said guiding Rin towards the door, who had a confused look on her face. " My name is Sora."

"Thank you, Sora-san" Rin said before heading off in the direction of the forest where her lord was waiting for her to return."

"Milord, Rin is not back yet, should I get her from the village?" Jaken asked walking up to his lord. "No, she will be back soon" Sesshoumaru answered, sniffing the air for Rin's scent. It was faint but he could smell it. She was already heading in this direction.

"My lord, I'm back," Rin cried, catching sight of her lord.

"Rin…we'll be on our way." Sesshoumaru finally said after starring at Rin. She looked wonderful in the new kimono. Rin blushed as she felt her lord's gaze on her. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin called. "Seshourmaru-sama…" she called again, this time, her lord turned and started walking towards Jaken and Ah UN. "Jaken and Ah un are waiting for use" he called. "Rin, Don't fall behind."

"Hai", she answered. Would it be possible between my lord and me? She thought to herself, and then remembering the jewel Sora-san gave her. As she looked down she saw a sign of hope enter her, happily she ran to catch up to her lord.

'_Why was I looking at her? What is happening to me, have a become that soft to fall in love with a human?' _

'_Take her as you mate.' _

'_I can not,'_

'_Your father did.'_

' _I am unlike my father, to love and mate a human'. He could feel himself arguing with his heart; a part that which he wasn't able to control._

'_That is what you say, but your heart desires something different.' _

' _I'll find a way for Rin to be like me. Then shall I take her as a mate'_

'_What if you don't, will you still mate her?'_

'…_Yes' He answered giving in. _

He loved Rin, was he able to give up his pride for a human girl that melted away his cold heart? Surely he would have to decide that.

"Sesshoumaru, when is the next full moon?" Rin asked while Jaken pulled Ah UN's reigns.

"Tonight, Why do you ask Rin?"

" Nothing, my lord", Rin answered hiding the jewel in the sleve of her kimino and at the same time hiding all trace of emotions just like her lord taught her when she was little.

"Rin, is this something even I, the great Sesshoumaru can not know?" he asked walking to Rin and lifting her chin up with his finger.

* * *

Thanks for reading as always please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. 


End file.
